


范丞丞x我 | 复合吧

by Lengnuan



Category: Adam Fan - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lengnuan/pseuds/Lengnuan





	范丞丞x我 | 复合吧

R 18.

Happy Ending.

* * *

**“告白是这段感情里的巅峰，而接着走的都是下坡路。”**

__这说的就是我和范丞丞之间的感情。

所以。。。。。我们毫无意外地分手了。

我也曾经认为分手的理由必须得“惊天地泣鬼神”，后来才发现原来分手的理由可以很简单——他很忙，是我先提出的分手。

他问我为什么突然提出分手的时候，我的回答是

**“不是突然就想分手的，你每天连回复我微信的时间都没有，我给你打电话我也觉得自己在打扰你，我有时候连你在做什么，**

**在哪里都不知道，你的那些粉丝似乎都比我还要清楚你的行程，我真的。。。挺累的。。。所以就当你放过我好吗?**

* * *

**1**

** 久别重逢，别来无恙。**

我是一个奢侈品牌的服装设计师，分手了之后我就躲了去巴黎的总公司，毕竟他是当红的偶像，如果我不离开国内的话，去到哪都仿佛有他的影子。

去到巴黎的总公司工作还是好的，老板的要求很高，每一天都得加班，大大地减少了想起他的时间。

或许我比自己想象中还要不爱他吧，这两个月以来除了分手那一晚我哭了一次以外，就再也没哭过了。

巴黎的街头总是很浪漫，去到哪都可以听到一些音乐的声音，也可以看见许许多多的情侣手牵着手，甜蜜地微笑。

这一天我如常地在收工之后独自步行回家，回家的路上总会路过一个比较喧闹的街，

我低头一边看着手机一边走，走着走着不小心就撞上了一个男士，我立刻说了一句

“Sorry!”

我闻到了一股熟悉的男士香水味。

“好久不见。”

原来真的是他。

“你。。。你怎么在这。。”

“来工作。。。”

“你怎么知道我在这？”

“我酒店在这附近，就路过。。。”

“路过？？”

我们俩不可能这么有缘分，在巴黎都能巧遇吧，可是无论是什么原因，我只想赶快离开。

“嗯。。。。”

“那我先走了。”

说完我就立刻转身想离开。

他拉住了我的手。

“你。。。你最近过得还好吗？”

我甩开了他的手，回答他说

“挺好的。我好累了，想回家，我。。。没什么想和你说的。“

就算他戴着口罩，我也可以感受到他的失落感，因为我和他说分手那天他也是这样的。

回到家里我才发觉原来我眼角竟然也有泪水。

我擦了擦眼角的泪，不想再多想些什么。

洗完澡之后我站在窗边，我竟然在期待他会再次出现在我眼前。

或许。。。。我并没有自己想象的那么潇洒吧。

看着前方不远处的巴黎铁塔，我才想起原来你也承诺过我会和我来一趟巴黎。

我现在才发现原来自己只有在想起和你的过往时才会笑。而笑了之后，泪水也失守了。

五个月前的某一个晚上，我用ipad躺着在床上刷微博，看了好友到巴黎的旅行照，我看着ipad说了一句

“巴黎真的好美，好浪漫啊。”

他从洗手间走了出来躺在我身旁，把我拥入怀里对我说

“你想去巴黎？”

“巴黎这么浪漫有谁不想去啊？”

“那我们一起去吧。”

“你有时间才算吧。。。你这么忙。”

“会有时间的，等多几个月杀青了应该就有时间了。”

“你才刚开始拍摄呢。。。”

“那你就等我。。大概。。。五个月吧。。”

“嗯。”

五个月之后我们的确在巴黎见面了。

**只不过我们的关系不再是恋人，充其量只是。。。路上的过客。**

我习惯性地在睡之前看了朋友圈。

不怎么更新朋友圈的范丞丞竟然更新了。

他发了一张巴黎的街景，文案是**【对不起。】**

这一句对不起竟然令我感到心痛。我想起了那一天我对他说分手之后，他对我说的那一句“对不起。”

范丞丞，所以你这一句对不起是什么意思。。。。

那一晚我真的很累，可到了天亮我都还是清醒着的。

范丞丞，放过我吧。

我把他的微信给删了。

在巴黎遇见他的两周之后公司竟然把我调派了回国，让我负责秋季系列的广告。

当我看见策划案里写的代言人是范丞丞的时候我想尽了办法想把工作给推掉，可是我也只不过是一个刚刚进入总部的小服装师，又有什么说不的资格呢。。。

下飞机的第一天我就直接把衣服给带到了广告拍摄现场。

到了现场国内的工作人员便把我带到范丞丞面前。

工作人员：

"范先生你好，这一位是巴黎总部派来负责这一次广告拍摄的服装师，Hailey.这一系列的服装设计她也参与了，而且全部衣服都是由她亲自从把巴黎带回来的。"

我主动伸出我的右手，对他说：

"范先生，你好。"

范丞丞：

“我们。。又见面了。”

他握住了我的手。

工作人员：“啊？你们俩认识吗？”

范丞丞：“嗯。”

我把他的手给放开。

范丞丞，你到底在想什么？——我心里那一刻就只有这一个疑问。

范丞丞把衣服给换好之后我主动走了过去替他整理他的西装。

我的双手在整理他的衣领时，他突然就把我的双手给抓住了。

“你干嘛？！”

“我。。。。我有话要和你说。”

“我没有话要和你说。你赶紧放开我的手。”

“就给我一点时间好吗？”

“这里有好多人看着你懂吗？”

范丞丞看了看他的左边，发现有好几个工作人员正用着异样的眼光看着我们就立刻把我的手给松开了。

我后来才发觉。。。。这一次好像是他第一次在这么多人面前主动抓住我的手。

拍摄结束了之后我知道他并没有离开，我故意让自己忙起来，故意一眼都不看向他。

他主动走了过来，在我身后对我说

“待会有时间吗？”

“范先生，难道你看不见我真的很忙吗？”

“多久我都等你。”

他的助理走了过来对他说

“哥，我们得走了，张导那边有些改动，让我们早些过去。”

我给了他一个微笑，微笑里略带讽刺，然后对他说

“范先生，你快走吧，就别浪费你的时间在我身上了。”

范丞丞始终随着他的助理离开。

是啊。。。。。你哪有等我的时间呢。。。你还是那样地。。。。忙。

* * *

**2**

**一直以来只有你。**

就在那一个晚上的凌晨1点，我在客厅里加班的时候听见了有人在输入我家密码锁的声音。

不久之后门还被敲响了。

“开门。。。开门给我好吗？”

是他的声音。

我把门给打开了，带着一身酒味的他出现在我面前。

他笑着对我说

“你终于开门了。”

“你怎么来了？”

他忽然就紧抱着我，我能感受到他双手的力度，那。。。好像是以前从来都没有过的力度。

有那么一刻我就真的也想伸出自己的双手拥抱他，可是理智终将还是赢过了感性，我推开了他。

“放开我。我们已经分手了!”

听见分手两个字，我察觉到他脸色也有些变了。

他用双手抓住我的脸的两侧，强吻着我。

他的舌头很快就进到了我的嘴里，感觉就像要把我的唇舌都给吞噬掉。

我用力地挣扎，可还是徒劳无功。

就在我快换不过气的的时候，他的唇终于离开了我的唇，可他的双肩还是被他的双手抓住，我们之间的距离很靠近，很靠近。

他低喘了一下然后对我说

**“我们复合好吗？”**

“不好。”

他发了疯似的把我抱了起来，然后往我的睡房里走去。

他把我放到在了床上，在我还来不及起身的时候他已经在我身上压制住了我。

身上的睡衣被他撕开了。本来在家里就不穿内衣的我被他把睡衣给撕开之后身上就已经和他坦诚相对了。

“范丞丞，你发什么疯？”

他一句话没说在我身上跪了下来，我们现在的姿势就是我的双腿被他的双腿夹在中间。

他把自己身上的t恤给脱了，也把牛仔裤的扣子和拉链给解开了。

他隔着内裤摸了摸我的私密处，对我说

“已经湿了。”

“范丞丞你够了！”

可是。。。那一刻我是真的想要了。

“和我做多一次都不可以吗？”

“是不是做了你就再也不会出现在我面前了？”

我以为他会冷静下来结果他却突然就握住他的巨大把它捅了进来。

我吃痛地“啊。。。”了一声。

和他分手之后我就再也没做过了，数几个月没被滋润过的花穴怎么可能受得了它的巨大突然的袭击。

他立刻吻了下来，像是要给我安慰。

这一次的速度比以往的每一次性事都还要快。

我现在才知道原来以前他都是在顾虑我的感受，都是温柔地对待我。

我被他顶地一句完整的话都说不出来，只能不停地在娇吟。

“不可以。。。我要。。。。我。。啊。。。。”

我感觉到了一股似曾相识，有些奇怪的感觉，花穴里好像有一股暖流喷洒了出来，我知道那是他之前说过的潮吹。

他摸了摸我们的连接处，对我说

“还是那么容易潮吹。”

我真的觉得太过羞耻了，上一秒还挣扎反抗着，这一秒却被前男友操地潮吹。

潮吹了之后他似乎欲望更强了，他抽插的速度又变得更快。

以往只要我对他说我不舒服，他就一定会慢下来配合我，可这一次他并没有。

他抽插的速度越来越快，我眼角的泪水也落了下来。

他终于放慢了速度，用指尖擦了擦我脸上的泪。

“复合好吗？我真的很爱你。。。我求你了。。。。。”

我闭着嘴不给他任何的回答。

他的巨大从我的花穴里退了出来。

我以为已经完事了，结果他却再次把巨大插了进去，他不停地整根没入又整根退出，他知道我最受不了这样的。

他不停地顶弄我，还不放弃地问我说

“复合好吗？嗯？”

说完又慢慢地顶弄了我几下，那速度非常地慢，他知道我的性欲会被他这样慢慢，慢慢地越弄越强。

“你。。。你快点。。。”

“那你答应我复合好吗？”

“复合了又怎样?问题会解决吗。。。。。我们走不下去你懂吗。。。。你爱我又怎样。。。。你还是偶像。。。我还是服装师。。。我们还是会各自忙。。。不是吗。。。我真的不想要谈恋爱谈得这么累好吗。。。你就当我自私好吗。。。”

说完我又再次泪流满面。

范丞丞。。。。我也好想和你在一起。。。可是我们总不能重蹈覆辙不是吗。。。

他眼角的泪也掉了下来，掉落了在我的脸上。

“你就当我。。。不爱你了。。。不想等你了，好吗？”

他的眼泪再次掉落，然后再把自己的巨大从我身体里退了出来。

他下了床，把自己的衣物全都拿走了。

我在床上看着他离开的背影。

我在心里对他说了好多遍“对不起。”

**你不知道吧，我也有好多次想放弃自己拥有的一切，只想跟着你，陪在你身边。**

**可能是我不够爱你吧。。。我想了这么多次都没有做到。**

那一晚他离开了之后我哭了一整晚。

至始至终就只有你一个人能让我流泪。

* * *

**3**

**为你舍弃全世界。**

第二天早上我如常地上班，日子总得过。

或许这一天我比较早出门，所以终于碰见了许久未见的邻居阿姨。

邻居阿姨对我说

“姑娘你终于回来啦。。。那昨晚的敲门声一定是你那男朋友来找你吧。。。他都来敲你的门好几个月了。。。昨天的敲门声只有几下，我还在想这小伙子怎么这次就敲几下就走了，原来是你回来了。”

“他这个几个月都有过来？”

“对啊。。。一星期至少来一次呢。我都告诉她你可能出远门了他还坚持一直过来，说想要等你。。。不过这两个星期我好像没听见他的敲门声，还以为他以后都不来了，原来是你回来了。”

这两个星期他没过来是因为在巴黎遇见了我吧。。。。

“不好意思，打扰到你了，阿姨。”

“小姑娘。。。你们是不是吵架了呀？就原谅那小伙子吧。。。现在哪还有人这么长情连续好几个月一直来你家等你啊。。。要珍惜呀。”

我对阿姨笑了笑，然后点了点头。

可是我心里知道那不是原不原谅的问题。

在上班的路上我在地铁里听见了许多女孩讨论范丞丞的声音。

我听见了其中一个女孩说

“范丞丞搞什么呀，怎么辞演了，好莱坞电影呢！他疯了吗。”

我抱着好奇心也打开了微博想看看是怎么一回事。

我的首页全是这条新闻的转发。

**——范丞丞辞演好莱坞电影《xxx 》。**

**【范丞丞工作室在《xxx》开拍前的一个月正式宣布范丞丞因私人原因将不出演好莱坞电影《xxx》。**

**据说范丞丞方早在半年前就和电影制作方签了了合约，表示会出演。**

**制作方也不解为何范丞丞会在开拍前才辞演。范丞丞方表示将会负责制作团队因临时换角所需的所有赔偿。**

**范丞丞方也一直不愿透露辞演的真正原因，只声称是私人原因。】**

我真的不明白范丞丞在想什么，他一直说想要演一部能令人印象深刻，能认可他的电影，这么好的机会他怎么就放弃了。

我想。。。那也可能是因为他有其他的计划吧。

* * *

**4 **

**真的。。。复合吧。**

那一天下班之后我回到公寓就看见了他站在我门前。

“你怎么又来了？昨晚还说得不够清楚吗？”

我打开门了之后，他立刻也随了我进了屋里。

“你昨天说就算我们复合了问题也不会解决，我现在把问题解决了。”

“啊？”

“我接下来几个月都不会有工作，只会陪在你身边。”

“你。。。。“

“我。。。为了你什么都可以不要。你要我怎样，我都可以改，你说我们都忙，那我。。我停下来，陪你好吗？”

“你不用为我这样的。。”

“我真的不能没有你。。。。你回来我身边好吗？我们复合好吗？我求你了。我真的会花很多时间陪在你身边的，你相信我好吗？”

“嗯。”

我主动把他给拥紧。

我真的再也想不到拒绝他的理由了。我只知道如果我再次错过他的话，我真的会后悔一辈子的。

**你曾经陪我走过一无所有，那我也可以放弃所有，陪你走到岁月尽头。**

**——范丞丞**

后来我也为了他换了去一间比较小的公司，希望自己有多点时间陪他。

那一天我们一起看电视时，电视里又播放了在巴黎拍摄的电影。

我突然想起了那时候我们巧遇的事情，就问他说

“那时候你在巴黎是有什么工作啊？”

“什么时候？”

“就是我们在巴黎街头巧遇的时候。”

“其实。。。不是巧遇。。。早就买好了机票，然后刻意去见你的。”

“早就买好了机票？”

“那时候你不是说。。。想去巴黎吗？然后我不是答应你杀青了就去的吗，其实那时候就已经买了机票。”

“我就以为你说说而已。。一定不会有时间陪我去的。。”

“是我不好。。。。没有一早察觉你其实很需要我的陪伴。”

“我也不好。。。我也忙。。。不是你一个人的问题。”

“好了好了，别说了，以后我会多陪你就是了。”

“等下。。。那你怎么知道我住在那条街上的啊？”

“问你闺蜜问回来的。”

“她竟然敢出卖我！”

“我送了她林彦俊演唱会的票。”

“这重色轻友的家伙！”

THE END.

**原来有些爱，是真的可以排除万难的。**


End file.
